Halomek
I've been a member of the Exodus community since the time it was still part of the Sony boards. During my time with them, I've created several long-running characters that belong to several different affiliations and professions. From Imperial officer, to Black Sun assassin, to Jedi Master, it's probably a safe bet that I've got a character that can fit into any story. Just take a look and decide for yourself. Exodus has become a second home to me and I hope to continue writing stories there for a long time to come. The Background of Halomek The origins of Halomek explained! Halomek? The name, Halomek, actually has quite a simple background. I’ll set the record straight right here and now: no, it isn’t about the game Halo, and no it doesn’t mean I’m particularly religious. Halomek was originally conceived as a name for a character of mine from a Star Wars fanfic I wrote. I got the idea for Halomek by thinking back on the wonderfully descriptive names that accompany some of the Star Wars characters: Skywalker, Solo, Darklighter… I wanted to make a name that had the same kind of connotation. My thought process was pretty easy to trace in that regard. It was a hero character, a pilot, so I figured what’s a clearer source for good than an angel? What do angels always have? Halos. The first part of the name was born. It also didn’t hurt that angels fly. The second part, mek, is actually my initials put together. I used it partly because the person was one of the main characters and I like to put myself into my work. Mek also sounds an awful lot like mech, which is good because as a pilot the character was going to be flying a starfighter - a machine. Put them together and you get Halomek. It had such a nice ring to it that I knew on the spot that I had a winner. Where is this Character? Just keep following the text and eventually you'll get to the link. And he has a brother! What’s with the Darktrooper? The picture of the phase III darktrooper that I use as my avatar has been with me since near to the start of the Exodus forums. As soon as I got it loaded up, the darktrooper became my constant visual representation. Why do I use it? Simply put: evil is fun. I love the Galactic Empire and I loved the game Dark Forces. Put the two together and you get the darktrooper. Plus, Halomek has come to mean many different things to me over the years - not the least of which is the “mech” part that can stand for my love of robots. Are you Evil? Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. I’m probably one of the nicest guys you’ll ever meet (modest too). However, through writing I’m allowed to explore the darker side of life. Evil characters are so much fun for me because they break all the rules. Although if you look at my body of work, my characters actually run the gamut from absolute good (Kalja Leidias), to absolute evil (Sivter), and pretty much everything in between. Category:HalomekCategory:Members